


Prairie Wolf

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Old West Gunfight, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski owns a 25,000 acre cattle ranch in Osage County, Oklahoma. It has been in his family for generations. His parents had been killed in a light plane crash when he was 14. He has no other living relatives. He has no partner. Stiles is 24 years old. And he carries a burden within himself.</p><p>Derek Hale is from the small town of Beacon Hills in Northern California. He lost his entire family in a tragic house fire when he was 15. He has been drifting aimlessly since then, moving from state to state and job to job. He recently got a job working in a feed store in the small town of Osage Hills, Oklahoma, just a few miles from Stiles’ cattle ranch. He has no partner. Derek is 25 years old. He has a secret that no one knows about, as it could put his life in jeopardy And he carries a burden within himself.</p><p>What happens when a lonely rancher and a werewolf on the run meet each other on the great open prairie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall Grass Prairie

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of hugging, kissing, and sweet talk. And lots of explicit sex. Plus a gunfight at the Osage Corral. Enjoy!

Stiles Stilinski stood on the back porch of his rambling old farmhouse. He looked out over his cattle ranch as he watched the sunrise. The prairie was beautiful at this time of the morning. The tall green grass waved in the breeze as the golden sun shone under a bright blue sky. The small grove of trees was bright green in contrast to the muddy brown creek that ran through the ranch. He finished his cup of coffee as he thought of the day’s work ahead. Time to get the ranch hands together and get to work.  
He had had the dream again the night before.

Derek Hale drove his dusty black Camaro down the two lane highway. In either direction stretched the tall grass prairie. It was peaceful out here. He was approaching a small town. The sign read: ‘Osage Hills, Oklahoma. Population 250’. He pulled up beside a small convenience store and got out of the car. He looked around. Across the highway was a feed store with a ‘Help Wanted’ sign in the window. ‘Well’, he thought. ‘This might be the place. The place where I can finally stop running.’  
He had had the dream again the night before.

Hundreds of miles northwest of Oklahoma, in the state of Montana, an elderly man and two women were talking.  
“I think that I’ve found him”, the red headed woman said. “He’s somewhere in Oklahoma.”  
“You don’t know exactly where?”, the old man said.  
“No”, she said. “But I will know soon.”  
“Good”, the old man said.  
“The kill is mine”, the blonde woman said. “I get to kill him.”  
She sneered and laughed maniacally.

(Next chapter: Stiles meets Derek. And a wolf is curious about a human.)


	2. The Wolf

Osage Hills is a very small town. A wide spot in the road. Blink and you’ll miss it. It consists of a few scattered houses, a convenience store/gas station, a dusty old five & dime, and a good sized feed store. Most of the people who live in the area are farmers and ranchers. The nearest big town is the county seat, Pawhuska. Most people in the area do their shopping there. That’s where the Wal-Mart is located. 

Late in the afternoon, Stiles rode his horse up to his house. He stopped and looked at it affectionately. It had been his home all of his life. It was an old house with tall shady trees surrounding it. It was not a beautiful house, not well proportioned like most houses are. Most of the additions were added on haphazardly over the years. The large rambling two story white frame farmhouse started out as a small cottage in the early 1890’s. It was added on to by successive generations of Stilinskis, until it became a very big house. The tall white brick columns on the front porch were added on by Stiles’ grandfather. Stiles is sort of embarrassed by them. They seem kind of pretentious. Like he’s living in Tara or something. He would tear them down, only, well, they were added on by his grandfather, and his grandfather loved them, so…..they’ll stay. No, it’s not a beautiful house, but it’s home, and Stiles loves it. 

The next morning, as Stiles stood on his back porch drinking a cup of coffee, he noticed a wolf in his back yard. Stiles was not afraid of wolves, knowing that they would not attack unless they felt threatened. The wolf came halfway into the yard, then stood and looked at Stiles. He was a large wolf with thick black fur. His eyes were blue-green, and if a wolf was ever smiling, this one was. ‘Hello, pretty boy”, Stiles said. The wolf ducked his head as if he were embarrassed. Then he looked at Stiles again, turned around, and ran into a thicket of trees by the creek.  
‘Hmm’, Stiles thought. ‘I wonder.’

Stiles drove his pickup truck into Osage Hills. He needed some things from the feed store, and he wanted the ask his friend Scott about something. He parked the truck and opened the door into the store.  
“Hey, Scott!’, he called out. “Where are you hiding, buddy?” Scott McCall stepped out of his office with a big smile on his face. He grabbed Stiles in a bear hug and swung him around, both of them laughing like kids. Scott and Stiles were childhood friends. Scott’s father had owned the feed store until he retired and moved to New Mexico with Scott’s mother. Now Scott owned and ran the store.  
“Not hiding, Stiles”, Scott said. “Just doing some of that damned bookkeeping that keeps me busy day and night. How are things out at the ranch?”  
“Everything's fine”, Stiles said. “Boyd and Erica went into Pawhuska to buy groceries, and Isaac and Liam are chilling out at the house. We were busy all morning fixing the fences in the north pasture. I have a list of things that I need from you. And a question for you.” Scott took the list and looked it over.  
“What’s the question?” he asked. Stiles grinned.  
“When is Lydia opening her art exhibit in Tulsa?”, he asked. Scott blushed at the mention of Lydia.  
“In six weeks”, he said. “You are coming, aren’t you?”  
“Darned right I am”, Stiles replied. “Lydia would kill me if I missed one of her exhibits.” Lydia was a well known local artist. She was Scott’s girlfriend, and one of Stiles’ friends as well.  
“Hey, Derek”, Scott called out. “Come here. I need some help.” A tall, dark, muscular man came from the back, and Stiles drew in his breath.  
“Stiles, this is Derek Hale, my new assistant”, Scott said. “Derek, this is Stiles Stilinski, one of the ranch owners from around here.” Stiles and Derek shook hands.  
“Pleased to meet you”, they both said. Then they stood and stared at each other.  
It was uncanny. Stiles has dreams about a tall, dark man who will be his life mate. And in his dreams the man looks just like Derek. And Derek has dreams about a slender, tanned young man who will be his life mate. And in his dreams the young man looks just like Stiles. They both continued to stare at each another until Scott cleared his throat.  
“Uh, Stiles?”, Scott asked with a grin. “Earth to Stiles! Are you there?” Stiles shook himself back to reality.  
“Yeah. Yeah”, he said. “Just daydreaming about something”. He looked very red and embarrassed. So did Derek.

As Derek loaded the supplies into Stiles’ pickup, Stiles watched him closely.  
“I haven’t seen you around here before. New?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yeah”, Derek replied.  
“Where are you from originally?”, Stiles asked.  
“West Coast”, Derek said.  
“The entire West Coast, or only part of it?”, Stiles asked with a grin.  
“Only part of it”, Derek replied, also with a grin. “California, actually.”  
“You‘re far away from home”, Stiles said.  
“Uh huh”, Derek replied. “Say, what is this? The third degree?” He grinned, and Stiles laughed.  
“No”, he replied. “I was just being nosy.”  
“That’s ok”, Derek said. “I’m not offended.”  
“That’s good”, Stiles replied. “Because I like you.” He smiled.  
“I like you, too”, Derek replied, smiling back.  
“Derek”, Stiles asked, “I’m having a barbeque out at my ranch on Saturday afternoon. Just Scott and Lydia and a few other friends. Would you like to come?”  
“Sure”, Derek replied. “I’d love to come.”  
“Great”, Stiles said. “Drive fifteen miles south on the highway. Then turn east on Stilinski Road. Drive five miles until you see a sign that says ‘Flying S Ranch’. Then turn north on that road for another five miles. You’ll see a gatepost on the east side of the road. Drive in and park in front of the big old white house. I’ll be in the backyard cooking the steaks.”  
“What time should I be there?”, Derek asked.  
“Around noon”, Stiles replied. “See you there.” He smiled at Derek again.  
“See you there”, Derek said, smiling back.

For next few mornings, Stiles saw the large black wolf in his back yard again. It was the same as before. They would look at each other for a while. Then Stiles would say, “Hello again, pretty boy.” Then the wolf would act embarrassed, turn around, and disappear into the thicket of trees. Stiles would smile knowingly.

“What does the detective say?”, the old man asked his daughter-in-law. “Any solid clues as to what part of the state he’s hiding in?”  
“Nothing solid”, the redheaded woman replied. “He might be out near the Texas Panhandle. It’s pretty sparsely populated out there.”  
“I doubt that”, the blonde woman said. “He doesn’t want to stand out. He needs a more populated area. But not a city. Someplace secluded, but with enough people around to give him some cover. And he needs a job.” She grinned slyly. “He’s probably in a small town. Maybe a farming or a ranching community.”  
The old man looked at his daughter and smiled.  
"You're quite right my dear", he said. He stood up.  
“Pack your things”, the old man told the women. “We’re going to Oklahoma.”  
“Good”, the blonde woman said. She unloaded her gun and put it in it’s case.

 

(Next chapter: Getting to know you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is tanned (rather than pale) in this story, because he is a rancher who is out in the sun almost every day.


	3. Getting to Know You

That Saturday Derek drove through the gatepost that said ‘Flying S Ranch’ and parked his Camaro in front of the rambling white farm house. He walked around to the back and found Stiles talking to Scott and Lydia as he cooked the steaks, burgers, and hot dogs on a large barbeque grill.  
“Derek!”, Stiles called out. “Come over and meet everybody.”  
“Derek, these are my ranch hands, who are also my friends.” Stiles indicated a muscular black man and a pretty blonde woman, “Vernon Boyd and his wife Erica Reyes Boyd”, then a tall, handsome young Osage Indian man and a cute young man with unruly dark hair, “and Isaac Dunbar-Lahey and his husband Liam Dunbar-Lahey.” They all smiled. “Friends, meet Derek Hale”, Stiles said. They all shook hands with Derek. “Pleased to meet you“, they all said.  
Stiles continued. “Boyd and Isaac are the best wranglers on the place. Liam’s the best horseman and lariat thrower. And Erica’s the best horse woman and sharpshooter in the state. She can hit a bullseye at 100 feet. Little Miss Sure Shot. We think that she must be related to Annie Oakley.” Erica grinned and shrugged her shoulders.  
“And last but not least, the heart of our home”, Stiles said, indicating a short, stout woman with silver hair and twinkling blue eyes. “Our housekeeper and cook, and the best pie and cake baker in the world, Selena McGuire. Selena, this is Derek Hale.” Selena laughed and shook Derek’s hand. “Pleased to meet you“, she said. “Pleased to meet you”, Derek replied. Stiles smiled fondly at Selena. “Selena was my parent’s housekeeper as well”, he said, his voice breaking. “And she’s like a mother to me.” Selena put her arm around Stiles’ waist. “And he’s like a son to me”, she said.  
After talking to Stiles’ friends for a while, Derek got the message loud and clear: Stiles’ friends love him very much and are very protective of him. And he loves all of them very much and is very protective of them.  
And Derek got another message from listening to the conversations at the picnic tables while they were eating. Stiles is a kind, considerate, and generous person. Even though Stiles is wealthy, he doesn’t act like a rich guy. He’s very humble and genuine. Scott asked Stiles about the Stilinski Foundation. Apparently Stiles has set up a charitable foundation. It provides money to libraries and schools in the state. It also pays for hospital wings and research facilities. And it provides college scholarships for poor kids. And speaking of kids, there are a whole lot of them there wearing bathing suits and eating barbeque. It seems that Stiles built a swimming pool for himself and his friends. But every Saturday during the summertime, all of the children from the community are invited to swim in the pool. Free. And eat lunch as well. Free.  
The barbeque was delicious, and Selena had baked some mouth watering pies and cakes for dessert.  
Stiles walked back with Derek to his car.  
“Thank you for inviting me, Stiles”, Derek said. “It was wonderful.”  
“You’re welcome, Derek”, Stiles replied. “I enjoyed having you here.”  
They stood in the twilight and looked at each other for a long moment.  
“Maybe we could drive over to Tulsa for dinner and a movie one night next week”, Stiles said. “That is if you are interested.” Derek smiled.  
“I’m interested”, he said. “Very much so.”  
They moved closed to each other. Then suddenly, they were kissing.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that all afternoon”, Stiles said.  
“Me too, Derek replied.  
“See you tomorrow?”, Stiles asked.  
“Oh yeah!”, Derek said. “Definitely!” They both smiled, then kissed each other again.  
“Good night, Derek”, Stiles said.  
“Good night, Stiles”, Derek replied.

On Friday of the next week Derek washed and vacuumed his Camaro until it sparkled. Then he dressed in his best black jeans, black shirt, and black boots. He drove to Stiles’ house and knocked on the door. Liam answered and invited Derek in.  
“Hi, Derek”, he said. Stiles is almost ready. He told us to make you comfortable until he came downstairs.” Derek walked into the living room to find Isaac, Boyd, and Erica watching tv. They smiled as he came in.  
“Hi, Derek”, they all said.  
“Hi”, Derek replied nervously.  
“Date night, huh?”, Boyd said. Derek blushed.  
“Yeah”, he replied. Then Selena came into the room.  
“So, ready for your date, are ya?” she asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
“Uh huh”, Derek replied, blushing furiously. Stiles came into the room, shaking his head in mild amusement.  
“Alright, guys”, he said. “Stop embarrassing Derek!” He looked at Derek.  
“Wow!”, he said. Derek grinned at Stiles.  
“Wow to you!”, he replied. Stiles was wearing cream colored slacks, a cream and burgundy sports shirt, and brown and tan boots.  
“Goodnight, everybody”, Stiles and Derek said, as they left.  
“Goodnight’, everyone said.

Stiles and Derek stood on the porch and looked at each other for a moment.  
“You look so beautiful!”, Derek murmured. “Spectacular!”  
“And you look so handsome!”, Stiles replied. “Hotter! Than! Lava!”  
They smiled and kissed each other.

They drove to Tulsa and talked about anything and everything. They were pleased that they both liked the same movies, music, and books. When they got to Tulsa, it was still mid afternoon, so they drove around while Stiles showed Derek the city. It was a good sized city, very clean, with tall buildings downtown and lots of green parks, tree lined streets, and quiet, pleasant neighborhoods. Later, Stiles treated Derek to dinner at a nice restaurant. Then Derek treated Stiles to movie tickets at a multiplex theater in a large shopping mall. They saw a movie about some young people trying to escape from a big concrete maze.  
“The lead actor looks a lot like you”, Derek said.  
“I guess so”, Stiles replied.

The next week they had another date. Then another. Then another. And another.  
And Stiles noticed something. Sometimes, when Derek looked at him, his eyes would flash red for just a second, then return to their usual blue-green color. And occasionally, when they held each other, Derek would growl softly. And after they would kiss, Derek would sniff his neck, taking in his scent, then seem embarrassed by it. Stiles would get a knowing look in his eyes, smile, and kiss Derek.  
After a few dates, they both knew how they felt about each other. And both of them were ready to make love. Very ready. Very, very ready.

The van drove into Oklahoma City around 11 P.M. It pulled up to the front of a nondescript motel, and the three passengers alighted. They walked into the motel office and the old man rang the bell at the desk. The sleepy night clerk surveyed them offhandedly.  
“Yes?”, he asked.  
“We need two rooms”, the old man said. “One for me and one for my daughter and daughter-in-law”.  
“I’ll need to see your credit card”, the night clerk said. “And you’ll need to sign the guest register.” The old man gave the clerk his credit card, then signed the guest register. The clerk squinted at the signature.  
“I can’t make out the name”, he said.  
“Argent”, the old man replied. “The name is Argent.”

(Next chapter: I've seen you in my dreams. And secrets revealed.)


	4. I've Seen You in My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has lots of hugging and kissing. And lots of explicit sex. Enjoy!

Stiles and Derek were sitting on the porch swing on the back porch of Stiles’ house. Derek was leaning back on the swing with Stiles in his arms, his head on Derek’s shoulder. It was after midnight, and everyone else had gone to bed.  
They looked at each other. Then they kissed.  
“I’ve dreamed about you”, Stiles told Derek. “In my dreams I meet my mate, and he looks just like you.”  
“And I’ve dreamed about you”, Derek told Stiles. “I dream about meeting my mate as well, and he looks just like you.” They smiled at each other and kissed again.  
“I’m in love with you, Derek”, Stiles said.  
“And I’m in love with you, Stiles”, Derek replied. “But there’s something that I have to tell you something about myself. A secret that could put me in danger if some people knew about it.”  
“You can tell me, Derek”, Stiles said. “You know that you can trust me.”  
Derek smiled and kissed Stiles gently.  
“I know that you’ll find this hard to believe”, Derek said. He took a deep breath.  
“I’m a werewolf.”  
“I know”, Stiles replied.  
“You know?”, Derek said. “How?”  
“I’ve had a few hints from you”, Stiles replied.  
“Hints, like?”, Derek asked.  
“Your eyes changing color from blue-green to red”, Stiles replied. “The way you growl sometimes. And when you sniff my neck and scent mark me.” Stiles grinned. “I like that one a lot.” He kissed Derek.  
“And then there were your morning visits to my back yard”, Stiles said. “I knew who the big black wolf with the pretty eyes was.”  
Derek sighed in relief.  
“But how do you know about werewolves?”, Derek asked.  
“Because my parents had friends who were werewolves”, Stiles said. “I still see them occasionally. They live in Dallas.” He paused for a moment.  
“And it makes no difference to me”, he said. “Werewolf or human, I love you for who you are. I love you for being you, Derek Hale.” Derek sighed in relief.  
“Thank you, Stiles”, he replied. “And I love you for being you, Stiles Stilinski.”  
They kissed again, sweetly and tenderly 

Stiles looked deeply into Derek’s eyes.  
“Yes, Stiles”, Derek whispered. “Yes.” He stroked Stiles' face gently. Stiles lifted Derek’s hand and kissed his palm.  
“And yes from me”, Stiles whispered back. “It will always be yes to you.”  
They held hands as they walked up the stairs together. They went into Stiles’ bedroom and Stiles closed the door. They kissed, sweetly and gently at first, then heatedly and passionately. Their breathed hard as they removed each other’s clothing. Then they looked at each other, their eyes devouring each other’s naked bodies.  
Stiles was slender and tanned, but his body was toned and hard. He had big hands with long, slender fingers. His feet here large with high arches. His smooth skin bore a sexy smattering of freckles and moles which ran from his face to his feet. He had dark brown hair and eyebrows, cute funny ears, large amber-gold eyes, a cute upturned nose, and full pink lips. His cock was long and thick, with a large blunt head and big balls.  
Derek was muscular and dark, with a hard body. He had big hands and long thick fingers. His feet were large and sturdy. His olive skin was free of freckles, smooth, and glowing. He had thick black hair, thick eyebrows, nicely shaped ears, large blue-green eyes, a long nose, and full red lips. His cock was big and thick, with a large mushroom head and big balls.  
Stiles and Derek kissed again. Then Derek kissed and licked down Stiles cheek, neck, and chest, mapping his moles with his lips and tongue. He kissed and licked Stiles’ hard little pink nipples. He nuzzled the patch of dark hair in the center of Stiles’ chest. Then he kissed and licked down Stiles’ stomach, nuzzling his nose in Stiles’ wide hairy treasure trail, then buried his mouth and nose in Stiles‘ thick curly pubes. He licked Stiles’ big balls, taking each one into his mouth and sucking it as Stiles moaned in pleasure. Then he licked a stripe up the bottom of Stiles’ long thick hard cock. He licked and sucked Stiles’ big blunt cock head, then swallowed Stiles hard cock down to the base, working his throat around Stiles’ hard cock as Stiles gasped and moaned. He released Stiles’ cock with a wet pop, and went back up his body, kissing him until he reached his mouth. They kissed passionately again.  
Stiles kissed and licked Derek’s big hard red nipples. He buried his mouth and nose in Derek’s thick chest hair, then kissed and licked down his wide hairy treasure trail and into his thick curly dark pubes. He licked and sucked Derek’s big balls as Derek groaned in ecstasy, then licked up his hard shaft. He licked and sucked Derek’s big mushroom cock head, then took Derek’s hard cock into his mouth and down his throat, working his throat muscles around Derek’s hard shaft until Derek groaned again. They changed positions until both were sucking each other’s cocks at the same time. Soon both of them moaned and came at the same time, each one swallowing the other’s thick, hot, sweet come. They both panted for a moment, catching their breaths. They looked at each other and smiled, then they both laid down on the pillows, hugging and kissing sweetly.  
After a few minutes, both of them felt their passion stirring again. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other as they kissed heatedly and wetly. Derek looked deeply into Stiles’ eyes.  
“Fuck me, my love”, Derek said. Stiles smiled and kissed Derek. Derek spread his legs and Stiles looked at his little red hole. “Gorgeous”, he said. He kissed and licked Derek’s hole, then pushed his tongue inside Derek and wiggled it around, as Derek sighed with pleasure. Stiles reached for the lube and coated his fingers with it. He pushed one finger inside of Derek’s hole, then a second, then a third. He stretched his fingers, then rubbed until he found Derek’s prostate.  
“Baby!”, Derek moaned. Stiles lubed his long thick hard cock and slipped it inch by inch into Derek. He bottomed out and they both moaned at the onslaught of sensation. Stiles felt Derek’s tight heat all around his throbbing cock, and Derek felt Stiles’ long thick cock filling him. Then Stiles started to fuck Derek with long, slow strokes. Stiles was rubbing Derek’s prostate with every thrust he made inside of him, and making Derek moan with pleasure. They both began to breathe heavily as they reached their release. Stiles began to fuck his long hard red cock faster and harder into Derek. Derek’s big hard red cock lay twitching against his stomach. Suddenly, Derek came, shooting ropes of thick hot come on his chest and stomach.  
“Stiles!” he cried out. Then Derek clenched around Stiles’ pistoning cock and Stiles came, shooting streams of thick hot come deep inside of Derek.  
“Derek!’, he shouted.. Stiles pulled out and laid down beside Derek. They hugged and kissed and basked in the afterglow. Stiles looked deeply into Derek’s eyes.  
“Fuck me, love”, he said. He kissed Derek. “And babe, I want you to give me the mating bite and knot me.”  
“Are you sure, Stiles?”, Derek asked in a concerned voice. “There will be some pain involved. I won’t do it unless you’re sure.”  
‘You’re my mate, Derek”, Stiles replied. “And I know about the pain. I’m sure.” Derek smiled and kissed Stiles.  
“I am your mate, my love”, Derek said. “I will give you the mating bite and knot you.”  
He held Stiles’ hand and intertwined their fingers. “It will be easier for you if you ride me”, he said. Derek moved to the top of the bead and sat against the headboard. Stiles straddled his thighs. Stiles spread his legs and Derek looked at his little pink hole.  
“Beautiful”, Derek breathed. He leaned down and kissed and licked Stiles’ hole. He pushed his tongue inside Stiles and wiggled it around, as Stiles sighed in ecstasy. Derek lubed his fingers and pushed them one by one into Stiles‘ little hole, until he had three of them inserted into him. Then he rubbed until he found Stiles’ prostate.  
“Oh, babe!”, Stiles moaned. Then Derek lubed his big thick hard cock. Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoulders, raised himself up then lowered himself down slowly on Derek’s hard cock, inch by inch until he bottomed out. Once again, they both moaned at the onslaught of sensation. Derek felt Stiles exquisite warmth surrounding his throbbing cock, and Stiles felt Derek’s big thick hard cock filling him. Then Stiles began to ride Derek in long strokes. He rode him with a gracefulness and a fluid rhythm as if he had been born to do it. He lifted himself almost off of Derek’s big cock, then sat back down hard with every stroke. Derek’s cock was hitting Stiles’ prostate with every downward stroke and making Stiles moan in ecstasy. Stiles fucked himself up and down on Derek’s cock faster and harder. Derek’s big hard red cock was beginning to form a knot at the base. Stiles’ long hard red cock was hitting against his stomach with every up and down move that he made. They both began to moan as they reached their orgasms. Then with one final hard downward stroke, Derek’s fully formed knot breached Stiles’ rim and he was locked inside of Stiles. Stiles screamed with the pain. Derek’s fangs came out and he gave Stiles the mating bite on the left shoulder right below his neck. Stiles screamed again with the pain. Then suddenly, the pain in Stiles’ groin and in his neck disappeared, replaced with a comforting warm glow. Derek’s knot rubbed against Stiles’ prostate and Stiles came, shooting ribbons of thick hot come on Derek’s chest and stomach.  
“Derek!”, he cried out. Then Stiles clenched around Derek’s throbbing cock and huge knot and Derek came, shooting torrents of thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
“Stiles!”, he shouted. Derek kissed and licked the mating bite, and it healed immediately. They both panted and caught their breaths from the explosive orgasms that they had both experienced. They kissed as they enjoyed the afterglow.  
“How long will we be tied together?”, Stiles asked.  
“I think about a half hour”, Derek replied. “I’ve never knotted anyone before. That’s just for my mate. The love of my life.”  
“Your mate”, Stiles said happily. “The love of your life.” They looked at each other tenderly.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed and held each other, waiting for Derek’s knot to go down.  
‘Love of my life”, Derek murmured.  
“Love of my life”, Stiles murmured in reply.

Soon Derek’s knot went down and he slipped out of Stiles. They held each other close, whispering words of love to each other. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
The next morning they woke up, kissed, and made slow, sweet love with each other. Then they showered together, washing each other’s bodies tenderly and sweetly, kissing all the while. They got dressed and walked down the stairs, holding hands and giggling like teenagers. They walked into the dining room and into a sea of smiles. They sat down in their chairs and smiled back at their friends. Selena kissed Stiles’ and Derek’s foreheads.  
“Welcome to our family, Derek”, Selena said.  
“Welcome to our family, Derek”, everyone else said, as Stiles and Derek were enveloped in a group hug.

After breakfast, Stiles and Derek stood on the back porch holding hands and drinking coffee.  
“Now you can stand here on the porch with me instead of just staring at me from the yard”, Stiles said with a grin. “My wolfy mate.” Derek grinned in return.  
“You have no idea how many times I wanted to transform back into my human form and kiss you”, Derek said. They kissed.  
“Hello, pretty boy”, Stiles said.  
“Hello, beautiful man”, Derek replied.

They sat on the porch swing and talked about their deepest secrets. And the burden that each of them carried within themselves, a burden that neither of them had ever revealed to anyone else before.  
“I was fourteen”, Stiles said. “My parents were flying in their light plane to Dallas on a business trip. I thought that it would be boring for me to go with them, so I pretended to have a cold so that I could stay home.” His voice grew quiet. “The plane crashed and they were both killed instantly”. He began to cry. “I’ve blamed myself ever since for the fact that I survived and they didn’t.” Derek took Stiles into his arms and wiped away his tears.  
“Shh, sweetheart”, he said. “It’s not your fault. You were just a kid. And you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“I know that”, Stiles replied, “but I feel it all the same. Maybe now, with your help, I can overcome my feelings of regret.” Derek held Stiles close. Then he began to speak.  
“I was fifteen”, Derek said. “It was a school night, and I was supposed to be at home with my family. I sneaked out to meet a girl from school that I had a crush on.” Then Derek’s voice grew quiet. “While I was gone, some werewolf hunters locked my family inside the house and burned it down They were all killed. My parents, my sisters, and my uncle. My whole family.” Then Derek’s began to cry. "And I’ve blamed myself ever since for the fact that I survived and they didn’t.” Now it was Stiles that took Derek into his arms to comfort him. He wiped away Derek’s tears.  
“Darling, it’s not your fault”, he said. “I’ll tell you the same thing that you told me. You were just a kid. And you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“I know that”, Derek said. “But just like you, I feel it all the same. Maybe now, with your help, I can also overcome my feelings of regret.” Stiles held Derek close.  
“I think that we can help each other to do that", Stiles said. They kissed.  
“There’s something else, sweetheart”, Derek said. “The werewolf hunters are still chasing me.”

Stiles held Derek tightly as he told his story.  
“I left Beacon Hills right after the fire”, Derek said. “I knew that the hunters would pursue me and try to kill me. So I ran away. For ten years I’ve been running away from them. I’ve lived in different states and have had different jobs. I would feel safe for a while, then I would feel them approaching me and breathing down my neck. A couple of times they almost caught me. The last time I felt them closing in on me was in Montana. I cleared out and drove here, to Oklahoma. I thought that I would be safe in Osage County. But I can feel them closing in on me again.” He began to cry again. “Maybe I’d better leave. I don’t want to put you in danger, my love.”  
“No”, Stiles said firmly. “I won’t let you leave. We’ll face them together.” Derek hugged Stiles even tighter.  
“Thank you, my love”, he said. “I’m so tired of running. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying here with you.”  
“We’ll get help”, Stiles said. “The sheriff is a friend of mine, and all of my ranch hands are good with a gun.”. He grinned. “I’m pretty good myself”, he added.  
“Who are these hunters?”, Stiles asked.  
“There are three of them, all members of the same family”, Derek replied. “Their name is Argent.”  
For some reason Stiles shuddered at that name. It was the same reaction that he had whenever someone said the word tornado.

The Argents were discussing their plans at their motel in Oklahoma City.  
“The detective has narrowed it down to the northeastern part of the state. Derek Hale is living in the Tulsa area”, the daughter-in-law told the old man.  
“Excellent”, he said. “You’ve done well, Victoria.”  
“Thank you, Gerard”, she replied.  
“Now we will wait until we know his exact location. Then we will strike”, he said. “Are you prepared?”, he asked his daughter.  
“Yes”, she replied.  
“Very good, Kate”, he said. “Now it is just a matter of time until we track him down and kill him.”  
His cold eyes narrowed as he chuckled evilly.

 

(Next chapter: Gunfight at the Osage Corral.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is tanned (rather than pale) in this story, because he is a rancher who is out in the sun almost every day.


	5. Gunfight at the Osage Corral

Right after Derek told Stiles about the werewolf hunters, Stiles phoned the sheriff and asked him to come by the ranch. Then he told Derek about the sheriff.  
“The sheriff’s name is Jackson Whittemore”, Stiles said. “He and Scott were my best friends when we were children. And we have stayed friends all of our lives. After my parents were killed, Jackson’s dad and Scott’s dad ran the ranch for me until I turned eighteen. And when Jackson needs extra help, I’m in his posse, along with my ranch hands.”  
“I’m sure that he can help me”, Derek replied. “Does he know anything about werewolves?”  
Stiles grinned. “He ought to”, Stiles said. “He has werewolves in his family. Remember me telling you about my parent’s friends who are werewolves, the friends who live in Dallas?”  
“Yes”, Derek said.  
“Well, they’re Jackson’s aunt and uncle”, Stiles replied.

Jackson knocked on the door and Stiles opened it. Jackson gave Stiles a bear hug and they both laughed.  
“So how are you doing, Stilinski”, Jackson said with a mischievous grin. “What do need the sheriff for? Moonshiners? Counterfeiters? Horse thieves?”  
“No, Whittemore”, Stiles replied with a grin. “You know that I can handle all of that stuff without your help!” They both laughed again.  
Jackson turned to Derek. “Don’t pay any attention to us”, he said. “Stiles and I like to kid around with each other. He’s really my buddy.”  
“Yeah”, Stiles said “Jackson and I go way back. Kindergarten, as I recall.”  
“We got into a lot of trouble as kids”, Jackson said. ‘Stiles was always the ringleader. Scott and I followed in his wake.”  
“I was pretty bad back then”, Stiles replied.  
“What do you mean, back then?”, Jackson said. “What about right now?”  
“Now? I’m a model citizen!” Stiles replied.  
Jackson snorted. “Right!”, he said.  
Stiles laughed and shook his head. “Derek, I’d like you to meet Jackson Whittemore, our local sheriff”, he said. “Jackson, I’d like you to meet Derek Hale.”  
“Pleased to meet you”, Derek and Jackson said to each other as they shook hands.

Stiles explained Derek’s situation to Jackson.  
“Werewolf hunters!”, Jackson said. “That’s serious business. Has Stiles told you about my aunt and uncle? They have to live secret lives because of the damned werewolf hunters.”  
“These particular hunters killed my entire family”, Derek said. “They…..burned them alive in our house.” Jackson’s eyes filled with anger.  
“They won’t get away with anything like that around here or anywhere else if I can help it!”, he said. His voice turned serious.  
“You’re right about them being nearby, Derek”, he said. “My friend on the police force in Oklahoma City told me that some private eye has been sniffing around trying to find the whereabouts of a person named Derek Hale”, Jackson said. “I told him that I had never heard of you. Which was true. I knew that Scott had hired a new assistant. I just didn’t know your name.” He turned to Stiles.  
“From now on we’ll be on high alert”, he said. “My deputies and I will run extra patrols and keep an eye out for any strangers or suspicious activity in the area. And Derek, I’m assigning my top deputy, Jordan Parrish, to be your personal bodyguard. He will travel with you to work and back home again. I suggest that you live here at the ranch for the immediate future. It will be safer for you than if you live alone.” Jackson shook Derek’s hand and hugged Stiles before he left.  
Stiles hugged Derek and held him close. “I was going to ask you today if you would move in with me”, he said. “And not just for the immediate future. For good.”  
Derek smiled and kissed Stiles. “I accept your offer with all my heart”, he replied. “And I’m honored that you have chosen me to be your mate.”  
“I’m the one who’s honored”, Stiles said. “Now let’s go get your stuff, my love.”

That day, the extra sheriff’s patrols began. And Deputy Jordan Parrish became Derek’s personal bodyguard. He drove Derek to work every day in his patrol car, then drove him home to the ranch every night. He slept in the room next to Stiles and Derek’s bedroom, and walked around the outside of the house at intervals during the night. Jackson and his other deputies drove around the area both day and night looking for any strangers or any suspicious activity. Stiles kept a loaded pistol in his bedside drawer at night, and wore his revolver during the day. The air was tense with apprehension, and Stiles and Derek were constantly on edge.

“We found Derek Hale”, Victoria told Gerard. “He’s working in a feed store in a little town called Osage Hills.”  
“Good”, Gerard said. “ We will start for there tomorrow.”  
Kate chuckled evilly. “Osage Hills”, she said. “Remember, the kill is mine!”

Stiles was worried. Derek and Jordan were twenty minutes late getting home from the feed store, and Derek wasn’t answering his cell phone. He phoned Jackson.  
“I’m on top of it, Stiles”, Jackson said. “I’m in my patrol car headed in your direction. I’ll call you back in a few minutes.” Stiles paced back and forth for a few minutes until the phone rang.  
“Stiles, it’s Jackson. Jordan’s patrol car has been forced off the road. It’s in a ditch, and Jordan has been shot. Derek is missing. It’s five miles south of town. Get the ranch hands and Scott together and get here quick. We need a posse, and all of you are still deputized.”  
Stiles didn’t have time to fall apart. Derek’s life was in danger. He acted in an instant. He got the ranch hands together and made sure that they had their guns ready and loaded. He checked his revolver and got his rifle out of the gun locker. Then they got into their cars and headed for the sheriff. On the way there he phoned Scott. When they got to the scene of the shooting, the paramedics from Pawhuska were treating Jordan. He had been shot in the shoulder and in one leg, but he was conscious.  
“It was a man and two women in a big van”, he said. “They forced us off the road. Before I could grab my gun, they shot me. And before Derek could run, they held a gun to his head. ‘Smell the wolfsbane bullets, Hale?’, they told him. ‘Run and you’re dead.’ They shoved Derek into the van. Then they told me, ‘Tell his friends that we will be holding him at that old deserted corral outside of town. They can come and watch his execution.’ They drove away and I tried to crawl to the car. The next thing that I knew you were here.” The paramedics took Jordan to the ambulance.  
“The Osage Corral!”, Stiles said. “What is their game?”  
“They are cold blooded murderers”, Jackson replied. “They get a sick, psychotic pleasure out of people watching them murder somebody. Let’s get to the corral and stop them before it’s too late!”

On the way to the corral, Jackson outlined a plan to save Derek to Stiles and the other posse members.

The Osage Corral was two miles north of town. It had been abandoned several years before. The sheriff, some of his deputies, Stiles, the ranch hands, and Scott pulled up to the edge of the corral. One of the doors on the stable opened and Gerard Argent stepped out. He was holding a rifle and aiming it at the posse.  
“You’ve arrived at the party just in time!”, he crowed. “The main event is about to happen!“ He laughed evilly. “Kate! Victoria! Bring out our star attraction!”, he said.  
Kate and Victoria dragged Derek out of the stable. His hands were tied behind his back with wolfsbane infused ropes. Gerard and Victoria trained their rifles on the posse while Kate held a gun loaded with wolfsbane bullets to Derek’s head.  
“Let him go!”, Stiles shouted. “If you hurt him, I will kill you!”  
Kate had a stranglehold on Derek’s throat and was holding the gun to his head.  
“The private detective told us about his skinny little boyfriend”, she said. “We just wanted to wait until you appeared.” She sneered. “Wanted to make him suffer a little more.”  
“Now, Stiles”, Jackson said quietly.  
“Duck, Derek! Duck!”, Stiles yelled. Derek ducked and fell to the ground as a barrage of bullets started between the posse and the Argents. 

The Argents shot several of the deputies as the posse returned their fire.  
Jackson shot Victoria Argent in the neck, severing her jugular vein. She fell to the ground, fatally wounded.  
Erica shot Gerard Argent right between the eyes, killing him instantly. Little Miss Sure Shot never missed a bullseye.  
Stiles shot Kate Argent through the heart. She fell dead instantly. Derek’s ‘skinny little boyfriend’ had ended her evil existence.  
The whole gunfight had lasted only thirty seconds. The Argents were dead and several deputies and been wounded, but none fatally. And Derek’s life had been saved.

Stiles ran to Derek and untied the wolfsbane infused ropes.  
“Are you alright, darling?”, he asked.  
“Yes, I’m ok”, Derek replied. “What about you, sweetheart? Are you alright?”  
“Yes”, my love”, Stiles said. “But I was so worried about you!”  
They held each other tight and kissed each other. The others gathered around them in relief that they were alright. Jackson put his hand on Derek’s shoulder.  
“You’re a lucky man, Derek”, he said. “It was a close call.”  
“It was Jackson’s idea for you to duck that saved you”, Stiles said. He looked at Jackson.  
“Thank you, dear friend”, he said. Jackson shook his head.  
“It was everybody working together that saved you, Derek", he said. “Not just me.”  
Stiles looked around at his friends.  
“Thank you as well, my beloved friends”, he said. “Is everyone ok?”  
“A few of my deputies have minor wounds”, Jackson said, “but everyone else is fine.”  
Stiles helped Derek to stand up. They looked into each other’s eyes.  
“Let’s go home, darling”, Stiles said.  
“Yes, sweetheart. Let’s go home”, Derek replied. 

 

(Next chapter: Always and Forever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gunfight at the O.K. Corral in Tombstone, Arizona, which took place in 1881, lasted exactly thirty seconds.


	6. Always and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots more hugging and kissing and sex. And romance.

Stiles and Derek drove back home from the gunfight at the Osage Corral. They were in Stiles’ jeep. Derek leaned across the center console and laid his head in Stiles’ lap. Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s hair as they drove. They were both too emotionally strung out to talk, but the feelings of relief were intense between them. They got back to the ranch and walked in the front door. Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Liam hugged them, and Selena kissed both of them on the forehead. Stiles and Derek hugged all of them back, and kissed Selena. Then Boyd spoke. “Go on guys”, he said. “You need to be alone for awhile.” Stiles and Derek smiled. “Thank you, everyone”, Stiles said. The others went out to the back porch as Stiles and Derek went upstairs, hand in hand. They went into their bedroom and shut and locked the door. They held each other and kissed passionately.  
They looked deeply into each other’s eyes.  
“I was so scared”, Stiles said. “I was afraid that I was going to lose you.” He trembled as he held Derek closer.  
“I was terrified”, Derek said. “I was sure that they were going to kill me.” He gulped, then looked at Stiles with gratitude pouring from his eyes.  
“Thank you, my love”, he said. “Thank you for saving my life.” Stiles looked at Derek with devotion blazing on his face.  
“I will always be there for you, love”, he said. “You are my life.”  
They undressed each other slowly, kissing passionately as they did. Then they had a long, hot shower, where they washed each other gently and murmured words of love to each other. They dried each other off, then fell naked onto the bed, kissing and touching each other with a fierce need, an all consuming hunger for the touch and the presence of each other.  
“I need you inside me, sweetheart”, Derek said. Stiles pushed smoothly into Derek, and fucked him with long, firm strokes.  
“I love you so much, Derek”, he said. “It’s incredible how much I love you.”  
"I love you too, baby", Derek said. "So incredibly much."  
Derek moaned as Stiles thrust into him and filled him perfectly.  
“Stiles! Need you!”, he said. “Need you!”  
They both moaned and came, then held each other, kissed and slept briefly. When they woke up, they kissed and touched each other, feeling the need and the hunger overwhelming them again.  
“Now I need you inside me, darling”, Stiles said. Derek slid smoothly into Stiles, and fucked him with deep, firm strokes.  
“I love you, Stiles", Derek said. “Completely and totally.”  
"I love you too, babe", Stiles replied. "Completely and totally."  
Stiles moaned as Derek pistoned into him and filled him fully.  
“Derek! My true love!”, Stiles said. “My true love!”  
Once again they moaned as they both came.  
"I adore you", Derek said.  
"I adore you", Stiles replied.  
They held each other and kissed over and over, as the sound of their loving hearts beating lulled them to sleep.

Jackson phoned that night with good news. All of the deputies that were injured in the gunfight would recover. Jordan Parrish would be in the hospital for a few days, but his wounds were not fatal, and he would be back on duty very soon. Stiles insisted that Jordan and any other deputies who needed to should come to the ranch to recuperate.

The months went by and the horror of the abduction and gunfight began to fade. The work at the ranch went on as usual. Scott promoted Derek to assistant manager at the feed store, and they hired Liam’s brother as their new helper.

The next year Stiles and Derek got married. They had their wedding ceremony and reception on the back lawn of their house, where Stiles had first seen wolf Derek and wolf Derek had gazed longingly at Stiles. They went on their honeymoon to Hawaii, where they swam and played on the sand during the day, and made love to the sound of the ocean waves at night.

It was Selena’s day off, and Stiles was loading the dinner dishes into the dishwasher.  
Derek came into the kitchen with a grin on his face. Stiles grinned at him in return.  
“What are you so happy about, Derek Alexander Stilinski-Hale?”, Stiles asked.  
“You’ll find out in a minute, Stiles Stanislaw Stilinski-Hale”, Derek replied. He put a cd into the cd player on the kitchen cabinet and pressed the song selection. It was Patsy Cline singing ‘Always’. Derek took Stiles into his arms and began to dance with him.

I’ll be loving you, always.  
With a love that’s true, always.

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck as Stiles sighed.

When the things you plan,  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand, always, always.

Stiles kissed Derek’s neck as Derek held Stiles closer.

Days may not be fair, always.  
That’s when I’ll be there, always.  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year, but always.

Derek and Stiles kissed each other tenderly as they danced together.

Days may not be fair, always.  
That’s when I’ll be there, always.  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year, but…..always.

The song ended and they stood looking at each other.  
“Always”, Derek said.  
“Always”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed deeply and lovingly.

And so it will be for them.  
Together.  
Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to my friend Norman, for his inspiration.
> 
> My thanks to the movie ‘August: Osage County’. Stiles‘ ranch is similar in appearance to the ranch in the movie, except that his house is a lot bigger and he has a large barn, a large stable, and a swimming pool.
> 
> I live in Tulsa, which is right next to Osage County.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.


End file.
